The Maths Assignment
by Jene Miles
Summary: Sakura and Li are paired up to work on a maths assignment but something bad happens... Will they get back together knowing how the other feels?


**TITLE**: The Math Assignment  
**AUTHOR**: Murasaki  
**CONTACT**: shikubu@hotmail.com  
**URL**: http://www.two-flower.net/~mangaka  
**DISCLAIMER**: CardCaptors/CardCaptor Sakura is Copyright, CLAMP,  
Kodansha, Nelvana, etc. "Northern Star" is Copyright, Melanie Chisholm  
and "To You I Belong" rightfully belongs to B*Witched.  
** AUTHOR'S NOTE**: Okay, this is another -sort of-song fic dedicated to the best anime/manga couple, Sakura and Li. SOOOOO cute! Hope you like this story as much as I sweated and thought to write it! The songs are pretty heart inspiring and sad almost. I hope you like them. Oh yeah. This story is kind of twisted a bit. The Clow Cards haven't been all captured yet. Meilin's still around; and everyone's in high school now. ^-^" Please review after you've read this. I don't want really bad flames, why waste your time ranting and raving about someone's writing, it's not the way to make them improve...  
** STORY NOTES**:  
'....'= thoughts  
"...."= talking  
+....+= song  
  
----------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Alright class, listen up!" Miss McKenzie called out to everyone. "I've prepared a special surprise for you all!" she said.  
  
Everyone stopped chattering and looked at her. 'Hmm. I should do this more often!' she thought. "Thank you!" she said. "Now, today we are going to explore more into our current maths topic, Algrebra and Data & Statistics!!" she beamed at everyone. 

Instead of cheering, most students groaned. "That's what you call a 'special surprise'?" someone called out. 

Still smiling, Miss McKenzie answered. "Yes, well, it may be a difficult topic but I haven't finished yet!" she paused for a bit. "To make things more interesting, I have prepared an assignment for you"- more groans-"this will consist of you to demonstrate your skills with   
data using graphs and using statistics to help you to analyse your data as well as algebraic equations to solve before using it to make your graph! How fun for you!" she beamed again.   
  
Sakura Avalon groaned out loud. "Why do we have to do a maths assignment? "I'm already bad at it!" she protested. "Like almost every other thing," a voice behind her said.  
  
Sakura turned and just smiled at Li Showron, much to his surprise. "Gee, thanks Li. I just lurrrrve your compliments," she said sarcastically. 

"Humph," was all Li replied.  
  
Madison Taylor, best friend to Sakura tried to break the tension. "That's enough you guys! I think it'll be fun!" she smiled at them. Li only humphed again and Sakura groaned.  
  
"As I was saying before, you will be in pairs to work on this assignment and I expect every one of you to do well!" Miss McKenzie said.  
  
Forgetting the maths part, everyone allocated their partners. However, Miss McKenzie spoke up again. "Uh-uh-uh! Think you'll be with your best friend? I don't think so!" she gave a wicked grin. "I'LL be assigning your partners!" And with that, she began from the front assigning partners. 

She finally reached Sakura. "Sakura Avalon," she said with that mysterious voice again. "I think you should go with ... Li Showron!" she beamed at the two dumbstruck faces. "My, my, this assignment will be most interesting!" she said. "Good luck!" she handed the still speechless Li and Sakura a criteria and assignment sheet. Madison smiled knowingly.  
  
Sakura finally found her tongue. "WHY do I have to be with HIM?!" she said angrily. 

"My thoughts exactly. WHY do I have to be stuck with YOU?" Li retorted. 

"Chill guys!" Madison said. "I'm with Zachary. We'll probably have science fiction in our assignment instead of maths." She giggled. 

Sakura groaned. "Could my day get any worse?" she complained. "I'm stuck with Li, of all people." 

Madison continued giggling. "Sakura, I thought you'd be pleased!" she gave her a wink. Sakura blushed angrily, hiding it by covering her face in her hands. Madison, saw it, however.  
  
Miss McKenzie spoke up over all the protesting and complaining voices. "Alright class, that's enough! I know you may not be very pleased with your partners but Mr. Terada would like this assignment to help you to learn to co-operate with one another, get to know each other better and also enjoy yourselves! Full stop!"  
  
At that point, the bell rung for homeroom. "Good afternoon everyone and start your assignments as soon as possible. This is due in one week. Your marks will be worth 70% on your reports. Any student with questions please go to the staff room and ask for me." She left the room full of now complaining students. Worst of all-if possible- were  
Li and Sakura.   
  
"You're gonna ruin the assignment!" Li said to Sakura. 

"Oh yeah? Well, you're gonna make me do all of it, anyway!" Sakura retorted. 

"But you're-"

Madison cut in again. "Come on, guys, it's only a maths assignment. This project is going to be done by both of you, otherwise you'll both lose marks." She giggled. "Anyway, I heard that if you fight with someone a lot, it means that you really care for him/her. It certainly fits you two. How cute!" she chuckled.  
  
"WHAT?" Li and Sakura cried out in unison, then turned away from each other and hymphed. Madison just smiled.  
  
"You, Avalon!" a voice boomed. It was Meilin Rae. 

Sakura turned. "Uh...hey?" she said. 

"Listen, HONEY, don't YOU get ANY ideas! You got that?" Meilin glared at Sakura and wrapped her arms around Li's neck. 

Li sighed. 'Gee, Meilin's okay, but Sakura's much better than her...- WHAT?! What did I JUST say? NO WAY. I DID NOT say that!!!' Li thought. 

Back to reality, Sakura just stood there, as Meilin hugged tighter, Madison smiled uncomfortably and Li just sighed.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
After school, Sakura and Madison went up to Li who was accompanied by Meilin 

"What now Avalon?" Li said. 

"Listen, BUDDY, if the assignment's due in one week, we might as well get started," Sakura said. "So, your place, mine or the library?" she said in a rather jumpy tone,  
much to the disapproval of Meilin. 

"Li! She's not coming with US is she?" Li looked rather nervous and peeved. "Gee, Meilin, are you going to let me do anything?" he snapped. 

Meilin gave a hurt look but for once, shut her mouth. He turned to Sakura, "Yeah, sure,  
whatever." 'I'm turning into a softie!' Li screamed in his head. 'All my life I've never accepted anyone's compassion or sympathy,' he growled.  
  
Sakura just smiled back at Li, much to his surprise and Meilin's anger and jealousy. "Great. How about my house then?" 

"Uh-" 

"Okay! See you at 4!" Sakura took off. Meilin couldn't leave it inside anymore. 

"LI! You are NOT going to HER house," she roared.  
  
Li sighed. "Would you even let me go to the toilet?" he replied. 

Meilin fumed with anger. "GRRR... That's besides the point! You're not going to Sakura's house!" she shouted. 

"Meilin, so what if I did? You're not my mother so leave me be!" And with that, he took off to catch up with Sakura.  
  
Meilin felt hurt and very jealous. Madison just waved to Li. "You better hurry up Li! Have fun!" she called out.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura was on her roller blades going home. A math assignment, how wonderful. Then there was Li Showron. 'He's OK, I suppose, he's saved my life a lot, but he's still pretty cold with me but then again, he's smart and very athletic. But hey! I am too!' she thought. 'What's all this thinking about Li, anyway?' she pondered.  
  
"Sakura!" a familiar voice shouted after her. 

"Huh?" she stopped abruptly, dropping her baton and turned. Li caught up with her. "Li! Already?" 

Li placed his hands on his knees for support as he waited to catch his breath.

"Are you okay, Li?" Sakura asked and knelt down to get her baton just as Li reached out to get it for her. In an instant moment, both their hands touched the other. They looked up at each other and blushed.  
  
Li broke the tension. "Uh... here's your baton," he handed it over to her. 

Sakura blushed redder and murmured, "Thanks". 'Why are we both blushing, our hands just...touched. Just some girl/boy thing? Yeah, that's it.' she thought, not 100% sure whether she was saying the truth.  
  
"Er...Sakura, I'll come with you now," Li muttered. 

"What was that?" Sakura didn't think she heard right. 

"I said, Sakura, I'll come with you NOW," he said again, glaring. Sakura looked taken aback. She didn't know why he was acting so unusual today. Well, Kero always said,   
"expect things when you least expect them." Perhaps this assignment  
would help them cooperate!  
  
"Hello Avalon? I haven't got all day you know?" Li said. 

Sakura sighed. 'There's that same Li Showron again.' "Come on," she beckoned him to  
follow her.   
  
As they walked (skated) side by side to the Avalon residence, the two felt they were walking pretty close to each other. At one stage, their hands did meet causing the two to walk further apart. Sakura blushed a deep red. Li did too. 'Why are we both blushing so much today? I feel as hot as a tomato,' Li thought. 'It seems as though- NO WAY!' he  
screamed in his head.  
  
"Um...Li? We're here," Sakura said. 

"What?" Li said. "Oh yeah, sure." 

"Come in," Sakura said, eyeing Li with curiosity. "What's up, Li?" she said. "Would you like to have something to eat or drink?" 

Li blushed crimson. "Nothing's up and I'm not eating ANYTHING from YOUR house," Li turned away quickly hoping that Sakura hadn't seen him blush.  
  
Too late.  
  
"You look really red Li, you sure you're feeling okay?" she asked, raising her hand to feel his forehead. Like lightning, Li smacked it away from him. Sakura, both hurt physically and mentally, turned away, struggling to keep her tears from streaming down her face. 'Why  
would he smack me away like that? I was just trying to be nice!'   
  
Li felt shocked and ashamed. He didn't want these weird feelings to ignite. He felt this strange and unfamiliar emotion inside of him, almost like pain mingled with love. Just looking at Sakura crying, massaging her stinging hand. 'It's happening...' Li thought.  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura," Li murmured. "I should go leave now." 'Before I do anything more to hurt you, like saying that-that...' He walked up to the door. He was about to turn the door knob when Sakura grasped his other hand with hers. 

"No please don't go Li. I know that you really didn't mean what you just did. Just instincts, right?" she said giving a smile. Li just stared. Sakura's eyes were still full of warmth and concern, even with those shimmering tears. 'I never knew she was so pretty up close,' Li thought.  
  
"Please don't go Li, I don't want to be alone right now. Tori is staying at Julian's and my dad is at an archaeological site for three days. We can work on the assignment right now," she pleaded.  
  
'Of course, the assignment,' Li remembered. 'That was my whole purpose for coming here.' "But- I thought I hurt you..." 

"And I forgive you," Sakura finished. Li didn't know what to say.

"I-I didn't mean to hurt you Sakura," he said. 

"I know that Li," she replied. "You're more than what meets the eye, especially mine."  
  
Now what did she mean by that?  
  
"But Sakura, are you okay?" Li said. Sakura smiled. 

"Sure I am, Li. I'll just get some ice, just give me a few minutes. You sure you don't want a drink or something?" she asked, sounding happy, but she clenched her teeth in pain, when her hand hit the table.  
  
Li noticed her hand was swelling. "No, wait, Sakura, let me help you. It's my fault your hand hurts now," Li said, gently taking her hand into his. 

Sakura blushed, looking at him. 'He's so... nice to me now... Does this mean that he...he...has any sort of... liking for me?' Sakura wondered. Li looked back, lost in Sakura's deep green eyes. "Oh, Li..." Sakura whispered. "Thank you." She clutched Li's hand a bit  
tighter.   
  
Li was speechless. He was so entranced by Sakura's eyes, everything of Sakura now. This was turning into a drug, much to his disbelief and shame. 'Why can't I stop looking at her?' he thought. 'Why can't I get my mind onto math!? That's what I'm here for.' Li fought with his mind. 'Because, Li, you like her,' his inner voice said. 'I can't like her! No way!' 'It sure seems like it, bucko,' his inner voice said again. 'NO, NO, NO!' 'YES, YES, YES!' his inner voice replied. 'Be quiet! Be quiet! Go away! Get this feeling out of me!!!!' Li screamed in his head. 'But, Li, I am you, and you like Sakura, so just tell her! Won't Meilin be pleased,' the inner voice said.  
  
"Li? Li? Li, are you there?" Sakura said. 

"Huh?" Li snapped back into reality. 

"You looked pretty far away, Li, are you OK?" she asked, looking concerned. 

"You've asked me that 3 times now. You're the one who's not okay, Sakura. I have to help you." Li's hand was still holding Sakura's. Sakura felt so relieved and happy for some reason. 

'Li actually cares for me! That's a first! Oh, that's so sweet of him! Wait a minute. Did I just say "sweet"? That means...that means that I-I like...Li? It can't be...' 

'Oh, but it is,' another voice said in her head. 'What? No way. He's OK to me now, but liking me as in "love" like? This is too much!' 'No, I mean, finally you are hitting the   
sparks with Li!' Sakura's mind was saying.   
  
As Sakura was fighting with her thoughts, Li was mentally struggling with his own. 'Why is this happening? I don't want to love Sakura! Was this already planted and now blossomed? I don't want people to get close to me.' 'Sure you do, Li,' he heard another voice in his mind. 

'And Sakura is the right one for you.' 'But the thing is, will she feel the same way for me too?' 'You'll have to puck up the courage and tell her.' Li sighed. He was just going to wait until the feeling wore off. He was determined to not fall in love with Sakura!  
  
Back to reality, Li let go of Sakura's hand and said to her, "Shouldn't we be doing the math assignment now, Avalon?" he said in that cold voice again. Sakura felt stunned and surprised. He had been so gentle and kind just minutes ago and now he was so cold again. This wasn't the Li Showron she knew.

"What's up with you, Li? Are you sure you're okay?" she asked. 

"What is it with you and whether I'm okay or not? I'M FINE." 

Sakura felt very hurt. "Well, LI, if you're going to act nice to me and then rude and cold again you might as well leave. Go on," Sakura said, firmly to Li, back turned away from him.   
  
"Aren't you going? You don't want to stay here do you? Go back to Meilin. I'm sure she'll feed you better food than what I have to offer you here." Sakura went up to the front door and opened it. 

"Well? Goodbye, I'll just tell Ms. McKenzie that we can't do the assignment." 

It was Li's turn to feel surprised. 'She hates me now. Good. I can stay away from her and then this feeling will just go away.' "Whatever, Avalon," he said and stormed out, leaving a close to tears Sakura by the doorway.   
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ They tried to catch a falling star  
Thinking that she had gone too far  
She did but kept it hidden well  
Until she cracked and then she  
If all the history is true  
She's gonna end up just like you  
You made it to the other side  
But tell me who will by my guide  
  
They build you up so they can tear you down  
Trust the ocean you'll never drown  
Who is next who's gonna steal your crown  
You'll see  
  
I have learnt my lesson well  
The truth is out there I can tell  
Don't look back and don't give in to their lies and goodbyes  
Northern Star  
  
Fulfill the longing in your hear  
Then we will never be apart  
And if they dare to question you  
Just tell them that our love is true  
  
They buy your dreams so the can sell you soul  
Is is any wonder we've lost control  
Feelings come feelings go  
  
I have learnt my lesson well  
The truth is out there I can tell  
Don't look back and don't succumb to their lies and goodbyes  
Live your life without regret  
Don't be someone who they forget  
When you're lost reach out for me  
And you'll see she's not far  
Northern Star Northern Star  
  
I have learnt my lesson well  
The truth is out there I can tell  
Don't look back and don't succumb to their lies and goodbyes  
Live your lief without regret  
Don't be someone who they forget   
When you're lost reach out for me  
And you'll see she's not far  
Northern Star  
Northern Star  
Northern Star +  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Watching Li run away, Sakura slammed the door, ran to her room and sat on  
her bed, cuddling her pillow and sobbing. "I wish Kero was here, he'd   
help me now. When will he come back?" As though her prayers were answered,  
there was a knock on the window. 

"Sakura!! Open up! It's me, Kero!" Sakura felt really relieved and grateful that he had come back.  
  
"Oh, Kero! Thank God you're back! How was your stroll? ... Uh, Kero?"  
Sakura said. 

Kero was getting impatient outside. "Uh, hello, Sakura? I could use some help here!!!" he angrily struggled to open the window.

"Oh! Sorry, Kero," Sakura opened the window easily. Kero rushed in. 

"Gee, Sakura, what's up with you? You seem more absent minded than before." Sakura didn't even bother yelling at Kero that she wasn't absent minded.  
  
"Oh, it's nothing really," she quietly replied. 

Kero frowned. "This isn't the Sakura Avalon I know," he said. "Is there a Clow Card somewhere?" he asked, frowning. 

Sakura shook her head. "No, I'm Sakura, not the Mirror card, not anything at all," she pressed the cushion harder to her chest. 

"Hey, what's the matter, kid? Something bothering you? Your brother? Or that little girl?" Kero asked.

"No not them, Kero," she said. "It's Li." 

"The Li kid? What'd he do to you, huh?! I'll go beat the bones out of him!" Kero said angrily. 

"No, Kero," Sakura murmured. "He didn't do anything TO me, just something you can't beat up." 

"Huh?"   
  
And so, Sakura told Kero what happened just before. 

"Oooh... OK, Sakura," Kero understood. "Well, answer this, do you like him?" 

Sakura perked up. "What? Me? Like the LI SHOWRON? Don't make me laugh, Kero," Sakura stuttered, but of course, Kero saw straight through Sakura. 

"Come on, Sakura. If you do like Li, just tell me. I'm Keroberos, remember?" he said kindly. 

Sakura was having second thoughts. "Well, okay... I guess I do like Li. I just didn't realise it until now, but what am I going to do? He hates me. I don't know why he was being nice the first time, then so cold the next. I don't understand. He would just glare at me and tell me to leave him alone if I ever told him how I really felt for him. Besides, we're still too young to think about such things. I really thought that Li could have a crush on me. How ironic. That's so stupid.," Sakura laughed bitterly. 

Kero felt pained to see Sakura like this. 'And since when, the young can't love?' he thought. 'I've gotta get these two together. I'll be needing some help though.' "Don't worry, Sakura. Things will turn out okay. They always do. Expect the unexpected." 

"Thank you, Kero. I'll make you a big strawberry shortcake tonight," Sakura gave a strained smile. Kero, for once, didn't seem to care much about the cake for the time being. 

However, he still happily accepted it. "Ooo, cake! Thanks Sakura, I'll be owing you a favour!" he replied. 'And a very pleasing one too.' And with that, Kero took Sakura's phone and dialled up Madison's number.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
In Li's house, Li was in his bedroom sitting on his bed. "I don't know why you're so worried about Avalon, Li," Meilin said, standing over him. 

"I told you, Meilin, go away," Li replied. 

Meilin wasn't a quitter. "Why do you even think about her anyway? I'm your fiancé!" Meilin gave a painful expression. "I know why," she murmured. "You...you like her."  
  
Li just sighed. "Meilin, please leave me alone." 

Still, Meilin stood there. "I won't go until you answer my question! You like Sakura! Right!?" Li hunched over more, cupping his head in his hands. 'Will I ever get my mind of Sakura?' "Yes..." he answered.

"Oh... well, in that case-" *RING RING* The telephone was ringing. (AN: sounds dumb, I know ^^') 

Wei called to Meilin. "Meilin, phone call!" 

Meilin called back, "Coming!" She glared at Li. "We'll discuss this later." Li sighed again.  
  
Meilin picked up the phone. "Who's this?" she said. 

"Hey, Meilin, it's me, Madison." 

"And don't forget Keroberos," Kero said. Madison giggled. 

Meilin didn't understand. "Why are you calling?" she hissed. 

"We just wanted to discuss something with you," Madison replied. 

"Don't tell me. It's about Li and Avalon, am I right?" 

"Yeah," Madison said. "How'd you know?" 

"Well, Li just told me he likes her!" Meilin said angrily. 

"This is very interesting," Kero replied. 

"Yeah, well, it isn't for me! You know, I'm his fia-" 

"Hey, cut the details, will ya little girl?" Kero retorted. 

"I am not a little-" 

Madison interrupted. "I think the reason we're calling is because we want to be matchmakers!" she said. 

Meilin grumbled, "Count me out." Madison sighed.   
  
"Please, Meilin, we really need your cooperation and help for this. Kero's never seen Sakura this sad and depressed before." Now that she thought of it, Li was looking miserable and glum, which was unlike him, Meilin thought. 

"He was looking very gloomy," she said.  
  
"What's the deal?" Meilin asked. 

Madison cheered up a bit. "Are you going to help?" she asked. 

"I didn't say that," Meilin said. "I just want to know what your plan is." 

Kero replied, "Well, Madison and I had a talk about how to get them together. We're going to get Sakura and Li kid to go to Penguin Park, then they'll bump into each other and we'll hope with some magic-courtesy of yours truly-there'll be a "mood" and then they'll 'fess up! Then we should see an impressive math assignment! Pretty cool huh?"  
  
"Pretty much not worth trying," Meilin said coldly. 

Madison tried again. "I know how much you love and care about Li, but don't you see that he's so sad that he's hurt Sakura? If you really did care for him, you'd be very concerned about his well being, you'd want him to be himself again. Not someone closing in on someone who he needs. Don't you see Meilin? Sakura is chirpy, happy and full of life, whilst Li has such a cold and solid barrier for compassion and love. Sakura is just the one to break that barrier and release the true Li Showron. We need to reignite that undeniable chemistry between those two, and hopefully they'll admit that they love each other! Then both of them will be themselves again. And everyone else will be happy. Please, Meilin."  
  
Meilin felt repentant. 'I do want Li happy... with me, but if he won't be like that, I guess that, Sakura is the one for him,' she thought. "OK then, I'll help," Meilin gave in. 

"Oh Meilin! Thank you so much!" Madison said, cheering up instantly. "It's time for Operation Matchmaking!" 

"Alright!" Kero cheered. 

"We'll meet tomorrow by the bridge near Penguin  
Park after school and then we'll discuss further issues," Madison said. 

"OK," Meilin replied.  
  
"And, Madison?" 

"Yes?" 

"Um... I'm sorry." 

"For what?" 

"For being so selfish and rude. I really do care for Li, it's just that I wanted him  
to be with me." 

Madison sighed gratefully. "It's OK, Meilin. I'm glad you really do care for Li. I know that Li will always have a special place for you in his heart." 

"Thank you, Madison," Meilin murmured. 

"You're welcome, Meilin. Goodbye!" 

"'Bye Madison and ... Kero." They ended the phone call leaving Meilin feeling much better.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Next day at school Sakura and Li had both ignored each other. Li noticed that Sakura's hand was still swollen, which brought up lots of fuss from other classmates. Sakura had reassured them that she wasn't badly hurt, she just jammed it in her door. Li felt even more guilty when she said that. 'Ha. What's the use? She hates me now. Isn't that what I wanted? So why am I feeling so guilty and ashamed?' Li was having second thoughts whether his plan to "not like" Sakura was working or having the "opposite" effect.  
  
Just after math class, Sakura walked up to Ms.McKenzie. 

"Ms. McKenzie? Li and I can't do the assignment. We've had a huge disagreement and I'm afraid we can't work together." 

"Is that so?" Ms McKenzie gave her mysterious smile again. "I'm sure everything will  
work out, Sakura. That's what it takes to know how to cooperate. If you two  
need an extension, please notify me by the end of the day tomorrow." 

"But-"

"No buts, Sakura," Ms. McKenzie smiled. "You will do well. Not only that  
but also gain a loved one." And with that, she left the room, leaving  
a very confused Sakura to her thoughts.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
That day after school, Meilin, Madison and Kero met up with each other by  
Penguin Park. 

"OK, so what do we do now?" Meilin said. 

"Well, I was thinking about you persuading Li to come with you to go to Penguin Park  
because you think you saw something strange and think it's a Clow Card. Then I persuade Sakura to come with me to Penguin Park to tell her the same thing. Then we'll just gradually run away, while they're out to look for it and then they'll bump into each other and then Kero will use his -"enhanced" Kero added.- magic to create that enchanting and dreamy atmosphere. Like, what was it, Kero?" 

Kero smiled proudly. "Like sprinkle dust, like the ones you saw at the time Sakura captured the Firey card. I'll also be sending entwined cherry blossoms and peony floating with the breeze into their hands. A dark sky, sparkling showers of stars cherry blossoms and peony will give a lovey-dovey mood.  
  
"Definitely romantic," Madison agreed.  
  
"So then after that, they'll say they love each other, because that's enough to get them going." Madison giggled. "What do you think Meilin?" she asked. 

"That sounds pretty good," Meilin replied, "I have to admit."

"Great! How about we go just about before dusk so then it'll be darker a bit? And then, there'll be that beautiful and stunning sunset. And Kero's magic will stand out. Come here around 5pm, k?" 

"OK!" Meilin smiled. Madison grinned.  
  
That afternoon, Sakura was sitting down on the pavement outside her house thinking about what Miss McKenzie had said in school before. "Not only that but also gain a loved one" were her words. What did she mean? There was no loved one to gain. 

"Sakura!" a voice called to Sakura as she was It was Madison. 

"Hey Madison," Sakura murmured. 

Madison chose to ignore her greeting (AN: It's not what you think it means! ^^") and said _too_ happily, "Sakura! You better come with me now! I think I saw a Clow Card at Penguin Park!"   
  
"What? A Clow Card? Well, I might as well go," she answered in a cold tone. 

"Come on, Sakura! Up you get!" Madison struggled to pull Sakura up. 

"What are you doing Madison?" Sakura asked. 

"Preparing your new outfit," was all Madison replied. 

"Sakura! Come on!" Sakura let herself be pulled into the Avalon household. "This had better be worth it, Madison," Sakura said as Madison held out a brand new outrageous-yet beautiful-outfit for her to wear. 

Madison flushed with pride and admiration looking at Sakura with the new clothes. "You look fantastic!" Madison squealed. "Now let's go!" Pulling Sakura out of the house, Madison was determined to get Li and Sakura together.  
  
Meanwhile, Meilin was struggling to get Li to move from his sitting position. "Li!" Meilin cried out to Li. "I think I saw a Clow Card at Penguin Park!" Meilin had more desperation in her next attempt. 

"A what? A Clow Card? Humph. Well I guess I better go, " Li said. 

"Well, come on then! But this time just wear a nice outfit!" Meilin demanded.  
She opened up Li's wardrobe and threw out chinos and a shirt onto Li's bed. Li weakly glanced at it. 

"Wear that!" Meilin demanded. "I'll be back in 3 minutes!" she closed the door. Li  
sighed. He might as well. After all, no one messed with Meilin Rae.   
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
So now both matchmaker's plans were working. They were all on their way  
to Penguin Park.   
  
Now for the magic.   
  
The sun was setting and dusk was falling into Reedington. Kero had long left the Avalon household to go to Penguin Park, hiding his very small form behind entwined bushes and trees. Waiting and waiting would be a loooooooooong time for him! After what felt like   
hours, Kero heard footsteps and voices. "Come on Sakura! This way!" Kero heard Madison's voice say. 

She had blindfolded Sakura's eyes and guiding her to the meeting place, she, Meilin and Kero had all agreed on. 

"What's the meaning of this Madison?" Sakura mumbled. 

"Oh you wait and see, Sakura!" Madison chirping voice replied. 

"I thought there was a Clow Card. I don't sense anything." 

Madison ignored this. "Come!"  
  
Meilin came a few moments later with Li. She had done the same to him, blindfolding him and tugging him to Penguin Park. She caught sight of Madison and grinned. "Meilin! Just what is the meaning of this? And where's the Clow Card? I can't sense anything." Li muttered. 

"This way, Li!" She guided Li to the opposite of where Sakura was standing.   
  
"Oh! Great you're here!" Madison whispered excitedly. 

Meilin grinned. "You ready?" she asked Madison. 

"You bet! Where's Kero?" 

"I don't know. He should be hiding in the bushes somewhere." 

"OK?" 

"OK."   
  
"You can take off your blindfolds now!" Madison and Meilin said in unison. 

Sakura gasped. 'Was that Meilin's voice?' 

Li was dumbstruck.' Was that Madison's voice?' 

They couldn't find out as they tore their blindfolds off. 

They ended up finding- each other.   
  
Meilin and Madison had ran off into the direction where Kero was standing by.  
  
"Li?!" Sakura gasped. 

"Sakura?!" Li equally felt shocked. 

"What are you doing here?!" they said in unison and blushed. 

"Madison brought me here. She said a Clow Card was here," Sakura whispered.

"Same, but Meilin pulled me here," Li replied.   
  
They stood there uncomfortably just staring into the sky, until Li spoke again. "Um, how's your hand?" he asked. 

"Oh. It's fine now," Sakura murmured. 

"Well, that's good," Li replied. "Funny," he said. 

"What is?" Sakura asked. 

"How you and I ended up in Penguin Park." 

"The work of some people we happen to know," Sakura said. 

"Yeah..." Li's voice drifted off.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
+ Rain fell down,   
You were there  
I cried for you   
when I hurt my hand  
Storm a-rusing in  
Wind was howling  
I called for you,  
you were there.  
  
Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To You I Belong  
  
Beside the sea  
When the waves broke  
I drew a heart for   
you in the sand  
In fields where streams  
Turn to rivers  
I rain to you,  
you were there.  
  
Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To You I Belong  
  
I ran to you, you were there  
  
Whenever dark turns to night  
And all the dreams sing their song  
And in the daylight forever  
To You I Belong  
  
To You I Belong  
To You I Belong +  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"NOW!" Madison whispered to Kero. "You betcha!" Kero replied and soared into the pinkish black sky. Using his magic, showers of bright stars fell from the sky. 

"What's this?" Sakura asked. "It's raining stars," Li answered. A swarm of cherry blossoms blew into Li's face. He caught one and stared at it. A peony flower floated into Sakura's hands, and she inhaled the sweet scent. 

'What does this mean?' Sakura and Li thought? Cherry blossoms were Sakura's   
favourite flowers and the peony was Li's favourite flower. Two very incandescent stars hovered down and both reached out to one. 

Their hands touched again. "Oh," Sakura spoke softly. In an instant, Li clutched Sakura's hand holding it tightly. Sakura blushed crimson, smiling. Li stared intently into Sakura's  
eyes. 

"I'm so sorry Sakura," he murmured, "for hurting you." And he brought her still swollen hand to his cheek stroking it gently. 

Sakura gazed back at Li, tears welling up in her eyes. "I'm sorry too, Li," she sniffed. Their faces were inching closer to the other.   
  
"Oooo... don't they look cute?" Madison whispered looking at the couple through the bushes. "Luckily I brought my video camera!" she grinned. Meilin sighed.   
  
Li and Sakura's lips were so close that they were almost touching the other. 'Well, it's now or never,' Li thought. "Sakura Avalon, I-I love you," Li murmured and caught Sakura's lips with his. 

Sakura was taken aback by Li's sudden words, she didn't know what to do or say. Li stepped back, waiting for Sakura to reject him. Instead to his relief, happiness and surprise, Sakura jumped up, wrapped her arms around Li's neck and kissed him   
again. 

"I love you too." she whispered into his ear. "I just didn't know how badly, until right now." And they remained like this for a long time.   
  
Madison and Meilin sighed happily. "Wow. All this hard work has paid off!" Madison said. Kero scooted down to the two. 

"Great work Kero!" Madison complimented. "Yeah," Meilin agreed. 

"How about we go celebrate with some dessert at Donut King (AN: I don't know what other shop to put in! ^^')? 

Kero perked up at the sound of "donut". "Donut?! Yum, yum, yum!" he squealed with joy, so loud that Li and Sakura broke from their embrace and looked in Madison and Meilin's direction. They both glared at the three.

"Um, hey guys? We were just looking at stars!" Madison said. Meilin made herself look busy by playing with Madison's video camera.   
  
Sakura looked back at Li, then at Madison, Meilin and Kero. "Thank you, you three, thank you." She smiled.   
  
Somewhere nearby, Miss McKenzie stood by. "There is your gained love one, Sakura," she said.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Sakura and Li had finally become an item. Everyone was happy to see the two together, even Meilin had faced the fact that the two were perfect for each other.   
  
It was maths class. Miss McKenzie had finally finished assessing the math assignments. As she handed back Sakura and Li's assignment, she smiled at them. "Excellent work you two. Keep it up!" Sakura looked down at her mark. A+! This was her best mark yet!" Sakura turned to see Li's mark. A+ too! They looked at each other and grinned.  
  
Amazing how maths is so useful in your life.  
  
THE END >>>>>>  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So how was it? Bad, stupid, funny plot, romantic, too mushy, not enough mush? I'm so happy I've finally finished this story! Though I need to work on the romantic scenes. *sigh Thanks to Laura who gave me her opinion on this story. I thought it'd be sooo stupid! ^^" Please review once you're done! This is my first CardCaptor Sakura one as well as my first S+S fic! Expect more of them, and you can count on that! See ya! ^_^  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
